A beautifal Baby Boy
by inuyashas-1gurl
Summary: Kag gets stuck baby sitting and Inuyasha visits. One Shot...Sorry lol


A Beautifal Baby Boy

Kagome sighed as her mother told her that her Aunt was bringing her cousin for a while because she had...stuff to do. Kagome sat on the couch waiting for either her aunt or Inuyasha to arrive. Neither she was really hoping for. Inuyasha would moan and groan about how she should be hunting for jewel shards and not babysitting. Her aunt because, even though the baby was adorable beyond everything, she would still have to watch him while her mother spent quality time with her sister.

Kagome heard the doorbell ring and went to answer the door. She opened it to see an _almost_ exact replica of her mother. But this person had waist length hair and expertly bounced a baby on her hip.

"Kagome, you're even more beautifal than the last time I saw you." She pulled Kagome in a half hug and handed her the baby. "Now, where are your crazy mother, brother and grandpa?" Kagome situated the baby and pointed. When her aunt had left to go look for various people of her family Kagome set the baby on her hip, only to have Inuyasha come flying through the door.

"Kagome!" he screamed "...Kagome" He then lowered his voice to a whisper. "Did I miss something?"

"OH! Inuyasha. No, this is my cousin Jin, I have to watch him today." Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow and stared at the tot.

"Oh. Can you hold him while I get his playpen out of the car?"

"NO...ok"Kagome pushed the baby into Inuyasha's arms.

"Here, hold his head like this. Great, now hold him to your body. Good. I'll be right back." Kagome rushed out the door leaving Inuyasha holding the kid. Inuyasha looked everywhere but the boy for a total of 1 minuite and 42 seconds. When he did look at the boy he met a pair of judgemental hazel eyes. His black eyebrows lifted at the half-demon's face. The baby put his fists on Inuyasha's chest and banged with all his might. Suddenly the baby started screaming. Inuyasha sweatdropped and started moving around.

"Kagome!" Kagome's mom, brother and a woman he didn't know walked into the living room. The woman he didn't know paled and opened her mouth to scream.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's mom and brother got out before the woman could scream.

"Oh, aunt, his is Inuyasha, Kagome's friend." Souta said as he took the baby from Inuyasha, who let out a big sigh. Kagome walked in the room with the playpen and looked around the room.

"Uh, what did I miss?"

"Nothing dear,your aunt just got aquaitned with Inuyasha."

"Oh...ok" she said looking at Inuyasha.

"Well, are we going out?" Kagome's mother looked at her sister. "Don't worry, Jin is in very capable hands, I trust Inuyasha with Kagome's life." At that Inuyasha and Kagome's faces darkened redly.

"MOM!...Just go!" Kagome's mom laughed and pulled her sister out of the house. Souta looked at his sister.

"Um...I'm going to...Ryu's, yeah that's it, I'm going to Ryu's house to...uh...to um...what's that called with the books and the paper...uh..."

"Studying?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, thats it, I'm going to Ryu's house to study...Be back later" He handed Kagome the baby and ran out the front door. Kagome sighed and laughed. She put the baby on the couch and turned to Inuyasha.

"Listen, just keep an eye on him while I go see where my grandpa is" Kagome took three steps up the stairs when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"No, how 'bout you watch the brat while I go see where your grandpa is."

"Inuyasha, don't call him a brat and just keep an eye on him, it can't be that hard. You stare at my bag hard enough when you want some ramen." Inuyasha glared at her but didn't let her wrist go.

"No stay here!"

"Inuyasha, let me go."

"No, stay down here!"

"Let go!"

"NO!"

This is how it went:

CRASH!  
"OOWW!  
"YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO CLUMBSY!"  
"SIT!"  
WHAM  
"WAAAAAAAAAA"

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" He yelled.

"WHAT I DID? WHOSE THE ONE THAT MADE ME FALL DOWN THE STAIRS?" she yelled

"YOU FELL BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" he yelled

"SIT!" WHAM! Kagome tried to stand up.

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright?"

"No, I think I hurt my ankle. I can't get up." Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to the couch next to the wailing baby. He kneeled next to he and picked up her ankle.

"It's sprained...damnit, shut him up!" Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up the baby. She put him on her lap and bounced him a few times on the leg that Inuyasha wasn't inspecting. She made cooing sounds an the baby amazingly stopped crying. He clapped his hands together and cooed back.

"Hey Kagome, where are your bandages?"

"Huh, oh, over on the counter." (Convient huh?)

Inuyasha bandaged her ankle up while he listened to Kagome make the baby squeal in delight.

"Done, you should keep off it though." Kagome looked down at her bandaged ankle then back at Inuyasha.

"Thanks, alot." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and looked back at the baby. He was staring at Inuyasha with judgemental eyes again. Kagome stared at the baby curiousley. She lifted him up and to the side, his eyes never leaving Inuyasha.

"Wierd..." she murmured.

"Whats wierd, I'm not wierd the kid is wierd!" he said defensively.

"No not you, not everything is about you! Why is he staring at you like that?"

"How should I know? Maybe he's broken." At that remark the baby started tearing up and started hickuping.

"Inuyasha!"

"Whats's he doing now?"

"His battery is broken, what do you think?" Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"Um Kagome..."

"What Inuyasha?" Kagome was cuddling the baby.

"What are batteries." '..

"Uh..."

"Nevermind...Kagome...can I hold him." Kagome stared at the now judgemental baby staring at her. She could just hear his thoughts.

'You better not give me to him, I swear, if you do cousin...' Kagome sweat dropped again.

"Maybe later." she smiled at him. "Can you set up the pen?" He gave her a look that said 'no' Kagome sighed and handed him the baby, set up the pen and heard a "What the hell!" She turned to see the baby smiling as he stared at a vomit covered Inuyasha.

"Aww, he left you a present." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha scowled. Kagome took the baby back and set him in the pen.

"C'mon, I'll show you the bathroom." Kagome hobbled up the stairs and grabbed Inuyasha a clean shirt and turned on the water. Inuyasha took the shirt and went into the bathroom. Kagome hobbled down the stairs to where the baby was playing with a pink elephant. Kagome then realized that Inuyasha didn't have a towel, so she hobbled up the stairs threw a towel into the bathroom and hobbled down the stairs.

Kagome plopped down on the couch, tired from all the hobbbling and stared at the baby who stared back at her.

"Inuyasha isn't so bad, you should give him a chance." The baby looked away. and Kagome again muttered 'wierd'. She then noticed that the baby was sucking on his fist so she hobbled into the kitchen, grabbed a ready-made bottle and hobbled out to the pen and gave it to him. Again an even more tired Kagome plopped down on the couch. She heard the door open and saw a slightly damp Inuyasha emerge vomit-free.

He plopped down next to her in a plain white tee and and his red pants. The baby set down his bottle and held out his arms to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who shrugged and picked up the baby. The baby grabbed Inuyasha hair and tugged, not hurting him but making him smile.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" a half asleep Kagome asked.

"Will our children look like him?" Kagome knew he meant generalities, his children, and her children, but her mind wanted it to be what it was, their children...

"Um," she cleared her throat. "My children, probably, because he is human, but your children, whould have more demon qualities..."

"Oh...no I meant our children, like the ones we'll have someday." He suddenly blinked as if realizing what he was saying...he looked at a wide-eyed Kagome.

"No...wait...I meant..."

"It's okay Inuyasha."

"No it's not!" Kagome watched him put down the baby and grab her hands. "Kagome I love you! I want to have babies with you!"

Kagome woke up.

She turned her head slighlty to see Inuyasha rest his head on her shoulder with the sleeping baby in his arms. She pushed his still damp bangs away from his face and smiled down at him.

"I love you too..." she whispered and then...the baby woke up again.


End file.
